turtles_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Jovian Dawn arc (meta)
Timeline Cake (done) Transmission: Charlie anticipating a phone call with the appointment booked (just an idea; see "Big Brother PPDC") Both (done) Lightcap hopes Charlie'll see things her way (it doesn't work; just an idea) * I think what's going to happen is Lightcap pleads her case and Wash reacts badly, someone clues in that maaaybe that's not the best approach so they 'take DriftSci off the table' (they don't actually) and remind Wash that she'll have /the best possible care and her husband, and Wash refuses to move forward with anything until she has at least a second opinion (and often a third). ** Of course they don't take DriftSci off the table. They're eeeeeevil! XD "Waning of Jupiter" (Charlie comes home with the termination kit, gets trapped) "Ash" Convincing Charlie to keep Jupiter Jackson, Book, and Baby visiting Jackson worrying about Charlie sleeping so much Cake Siqi wrote this one. I forget, sometimes, the extent of her power. Heh. Not often one gets to laugh at Siqi's expense. Not often, indeed. What got me was that the fates have aligned in such a way that in two years, Charlie will get a cat. Remember that "keeping Jupiter away from DriftSci is the last nail in the coffin for the Joneses"? What Siqi's picking up is the name of some ancient thunder god (with significance to Wash) leading to getting a cat. Going Greek worked great the first time! Ash So, I was thinking evil thoughts in the shower this morning and it occurred to me ... It seems like Charlie does find a way to keep the PPDC's grimy, evil hands off of Jupiter since she goes through with the pregnancy. The way it's shaping up, Charlie doesn't so much decide to go through with the pregnancy than decide not to terminate it. She's been sleeping badly for quite a while, so Medical has a legit reason to keep her knocked long enough for Jackson (and fluffles) to have to leave. When they do wake her up, she's slow, sluggish, warm, comfortable, extremely fragile emotionally, and she really, really wants Jupiter (the glob of cells already has a name at this point) and the doctor's like, "we know you really want your baby and we really want you to have your baby and we'll take such good care of you, you won't have to worry about a thing, we won't try anything, there'll be no DriftSci, you can have all the second opinions you want... You don't really want to let your baby go, so why not just let us take care of you?" She goes for it (they don't make her sign anything; don't want to provoke her later!) and feels a million times better (she was already regretting losing Jupiter) It's also very safe to say Charlie's not in the best frame of mind (nor has been for the last while, especially in the last couple weeks (hormones. not. good.)). This will not be an Episode 3 Padme Amidala situation, though; in context, visits with Jackson are getting more monitored, there's the whole thing with Book, Baby seems to be growing up alarmingly fast, and then she gets pregnant and it's the first thing in /years she can keep to herself, protect, whose life she can actually be somewhat involved in and the whole thing comes across as a human reaction, not a 'devaluing a lady character' move. Her choice already seemed like a human one, this just cements it. After thinking about it more, I have whacked my concern into words and have concluded that it is this thing stuck in my head ("Hollywood's 5 Saddest Attempts at Feminism" (cracked.com): "Padme does just fine as an ass kicker until she starts using her uterus. As everyone in Hollywood knows, a uterus makes women do crazy things. In movies, pregnancy makes a heroine into a useless, whining, fragile creature (ok, other than Juno)." I'm dreading people criticizing Wash for melting down in those first couple weeks so I'm covering all my bases even though folks will ignore all but one particular characteristic >_< Category:Jovian Dawn arc Category:Meta Pages Category:Charlie Category:Lightcap Category:Jupiter (mention) Category:Jackson (mention) Category:Book (mention) Category:Baby (mention) Category:Shatterdome Medical Category:Prompt Category:Jupiter arc Category:DriftSci interest in Ranger babies Category:PPDC manipulation of personnel babies Category:Timelines Category:Jupiter Category:Jupiter (meta)